thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Eleven: Moto Ndani
Askari spotted Jasiri approaching from a distance, with a wounded Janja following behind her. “Jasiri is approaching the camp!” Askari shouted to the clan of hyenas, “Clear the way!” The nearby hyenas cleared a straight path and bowed to the future matriarch as she walked into the clan’s territory. “Janja is hurt,” Jasiri announced. “He needs care.” Askari looked at Janja, lowering his eyebrows. “Janja will be treated outside the clan’s territory,” he replied. “He is not a member of this clan and therefore does not have the rights to enter into our land. I will send a healer from within the clan beyond the border to treat your mate.” Jasiri felt herself blush. Mate? Technically Janja wasn’t her mate..yet. After a few minutes had passed, an older male hyena came from within the clan’s territory and approached Jasiri and the wounded Janja. He was elderly, and although Jasiri had lived with the Heshima Clan her entire life, she couldn’t remember ever seeing this hyena. “Aahh,” murmured the strange hyena, “he looks badly injured.” “Yes, sir,” said Jasiri, “Can you clean him up a little?” “ A little,” replied the stranger. “But there may be some scars that wont go away. It appears that he has been in a serious battle.” “Yes, he has,” said Jasiri. “He was protecting me from Wajinga.” “Wajinga? Aaah…I see...he is very brave,” the hyena continued. “I will lead him to the river to clean up his wounds. You, Jasiri, must go and prepare for the big evening tonight, your majesty.” “Yes, sir, I will,” said Jasiri. “Thank you.” She smiled at Janja, and then walked away as the older hyena led Janja to the stream. ~THAT EVENING AT SUNSET~ The Pride Lands had not experienced the Ceremony of Succession for a female hyena ever in history. The first matriarch hyena in the Pride Lands-Jasiri- was about to begin her journey as the clan leader. This momentous occasion had brought animals from near and far, including the royal lions and Rafiki the shaman. The Lion Guard stood at a distance; ready to defend should any confrontation arise. Simba told Kion that the rising of a new leader within the Pride Lands was very important, as this leader would continue to uphold the treaty of peace and ensure that hyenas and lions were able to live together in harmony. Janja stood near the back of a long line of hyenas, flanked by Askari and Ukuya, Chuki’s honorary guards. The matriarch herself would be the only one engaging in the ceremony. The members of the Heshima Clan gathered around in a large circle, with Jasiri in the middle. The young female felt as if all the eyes in the Pride Lands were on her, and although she knew it wasn’t appropriate to continually stare at the ground, she hated all the attention. Suddenly, a loud chant rang out, calling the animals to attention. “Kusikiiia!!!!! Kuinua masikio yako!!!” The scream cut through the air as the clan members and royal lions lifted their eyes to Chukiana, the leader of the clan, who stood atop a large rock formation above them. “Pride Landers, I welcome you to the ceremony of succession for the next leader of my clan. Today is a momentous occassion for all of us, because today we will make history. As the current matriarch, it is an honor to be part of this great movement within our clan, the era of peace and harmony within the Pride Lands between lions and hyenas. And tonight, I will be stepping down to anoint a new leader for this clan. I present my daughter, Jasiri as my successor.” The animals bowed as Chuki descended the ledge and walked into the middle of the circle, where Jasiri was. There was a moment of silence before Chuki began to speak. “Jasiri,” Chuki asked, “As my successor, do you swear to uphold the Heshima Clan’s values of honor and respect?” “Yes,” Jasiri replied. “Will you stand by your fellow clan members, uplift them and guide them, and provide them with wisdom?” "I will do it to the best of my ability,” Jasiri asserted. “And will you strive to maintain the bond between hyenas and lions that has existed since the treaty began?” “Yes,” Jasiri said. “Then I hereby proclaim, to the members of the Heshima Clan, to the King and Queen of the Pride Lands, and to everyone gathered here today to acknowledge this momentous occasion, that Jasiri is now the matriarch and leader of the Heshima Clan!” The hyenas and lions bowed in honor of the newly elected clan leader. “Askari!” Chuki shouted. “It is time for the next step!” “Fellow Pridelanders, we will now proceed to the Isokan, the unification ceremony of the matriarch and her mate,” said Askari. He nudged Janja forward in the direction of Jasiri and Chuki. The hyenas parted to let Janja and Askari enter the circle. Some of them gasped, recognizing the hyena who had been a vicious rogue for as long as they could remember. Janja looked into the eyes of the clan members. He would soon be a part of this clan. Janja approached Jasiri and stared into the newly elected leader’s eyes. She was powerful…and beautiful. “Jasiri has chosen Janja of the former Mashenzi Clan as her mate,” said Askari. “Janja is the descendant of Shenzi and Kuishia. For many years, Janja has lived as a rogue, the leader of a clan who once resided deep within the Outlands. Together with Jasiri, the two leaders have united the Outlands and the Pridelands and created the new era of peace that has never before existed until now. Janja has been proven to be a loyal defender of your matriarch, willing to give his life in exchange for hers.” Askari paused before speaking yet again. “Chuki will now begin the oaths.” Chuki stepped in between the two-hyena leaders-Janja and Jasiri. “Janja, son of Shenzi and Kuishia, do you accept Jasiri, daughter of Chukiana and Heshima, to be your mate for better or worse, to devote your love only to her and be her protector as long as she is the matriarch of the Heshima Clan?” “Mimi ahadi,” replied Janja. “I promise. Until the Pride Lands’ end.” “Jasiri, daughter of Chukiana and Heshima, do you accept Janja, the son of Shenzi and Kuishia to be your mate for better or worse, to devote your love only to him and be his guiding light and protector as long as he lives?” “Mimi ahadi,” replied Jasiri. “Until the Pride Lands’ end.” Chuki nodded, then turned to face the clan. “The promises have been given. Janja is now a member of the Heshima Clan. Let us acknowledge our clan leaders.” The hyenas bowed to Janja and Jasiri. “It is finished!” Askari shouted. “Kumaliza!” “'KUMALIZA'!” the Pridelanders shouted in unison as confirmation. The hyenas and lions began to disperse as the ceremony concluded, leaving Jasiri and Janja alone as the sun began to dip over the horizon. The first stars could be seen in the sky as the animals across the savannah were retreating to their homes for the night. Jasiri walked toward Janja and touched the mane ruffled on his head. She ran her paws over the scars he had received from Wajinga. “I love you Janja,” she said. “I always have, always will.” Janja lifted up his paw and took her paw into his. “Jasiri, you’ve always been the Moto Ndani inside me. You’ve given me a reason to look beyond what I see in this life, given me a greater purpose, a sense of belonging. I no longer need to run from my past.” Janja: ~Sometimes you don’t need to understand What’s wrong and what is right? To know what you feel inside~ Jasiri: ~All I ever wanted was To make you realize that you and I Could be the same And now we’re here together~ Together: Moto Ndani, Janja na Jasiri Tu wewe na mimi This is our moment ' Moto Ndani, Janja na Jasiri Our love will not die As long as we’re alive ' No one can break us Nor can the span of time No force can destroy us As long as I am yours And you are mine They say that we’re different This would never happen But here we are Yes, here we are ' Moto Ndani, Janja na Jasiri Katika Akili Let your dreams take flight Moto Ndani Janja na Jasiri Only you and I tonight '' '' So let us be joined now Our love be as one The fire within us Can now take control If you will decide that I am no one but yours And yours alone '' '' Moto Ndani… Jasiri: Janja? Janja: Jasiri Janja: Accept only me Jasiri: Let us be joined '' '' Together: Moto Ndani Janja na Jasiri Together in Unity '' '' Moto Ndani Moto Ndani… ' Chuki and Askari stood above, unbeknownst to both Janja and Jasiri. “It’s crazy how things turn out,” Askari said. “Jasiri, our matriarch, with..Janja..heh heh. Wow. Sometimes I feel like slapping myself to make sure I’m not dreaming.” “I never would have thought that things would turn out this way either,” said Chuki, “but I guess that love really does conquer all.” Askari shrugged. “I wouldn’t know anything about this love stuff. I’m basically a loner myself.” “Yeah! You never did have a mate, did you?” Chuki asked him, laughing softly. “No, but I envied you and your mate Heshima,” Askari said. “The two of you shared a bond like I’ve never seen.” “That we did,” said Chuki. “He was my soul mate.” Chuki lifted herself up from the sitting position and began to walk away. “Askari,” she said, stopping. “It’s getting late. Let’s go back to the den.” “But what about Jasiri and Janja?” Askari asked. “Should I stay here to ensure that they’re all right?” Chuki raised her eyebrows at Askari and smiled. “They’ll be fine, Askari. All is well within the Pride Lands tonight.” Category:Fanfiction Category:Janja-Hodari's fanfics Category:The Lion Guard: A New Era chapters Category:Chapters